Power supplies are sometimes used in outdoor environments where they can be exposed to damage from weather conditions, such as, for example, rain and high humidity. Some power supplies are resistant to weather damage by using a sealed outer housing with wires extending through water-tight ports to make external wiring connections. However, the external wiring connections remain exposed to harsh conditions, which can cause deterioration of the wiring connections. In addition, the housing may need to be disassembled in the field in order to adjust certain operating characteristics thereby exposing the electrical components to potential damage.